Magnetic components are used as components of various products such as automobiles, electrical equipment, and industrial machinery. A magnetic component includes a coil formed by winding a wire and a magnetic core on which the coil is disposed. Specific examples of the magnetic component include reactors, choke coils, transformers, motors, and the like.
For example, in reactors disclosed in JP 2012-212855A and JP 2012-212856A, a respective composite material manufactured by filling a mixture of a magnetic powder and a resin into a shaping mold and solidifying (hardening) the resin is used as at least a portion of the above-described magnetic core. The magnetic powder of the composite material disclosed in JP 2012-212855A has a plurality of particles composed of the same material and has a plurality of peaks in its particle size distribution. On the other hand, the magnetic powder of the composite material disclosed in JP 2012-212856A has particles of a plurality of materials having different relative permeabilities and has a plurality of peaks in its particle size distribution. In this manner, a low-loss and high-saturation-magnetization reactor is created by using a composite material having a magnetic powder that is composed of the same type of material or different types of materials and that has a plurality of peaks.